A Tragedy Called 'Love'
by Kingdoms Memories
Summary: Eating alone. Sleeping alone. Always Alone. Who knew such loneliness could exist? Cloud knew he needed change…and like fate, Leon came into his life. CXL. Minor CxR


**The Problem With Love 'Cloud's story'** Disclaimer: Me no own. 

**Summery:** Eating alone. Sleeping alone. Always Alone. It was Riku's fault. Who knew such loneliness could exist? Cloud knew he needed change…and like fate, Leon came into his life. CXR CXL.

**Author Note: I know I know…what the Hell is she thinking starting another story? Well, for those of you that didn't know…this is a pre-qual to another story….it's perfectly alright if you haven't read the other…that's fine…none of that has happened yet anyway in this story, so you're not missing a thing….if you DO want to read the other one…go right ahead.**

I'm very sorry….I know I promised some of you that this story would be posted a few days ago…as was expected by most of you, I didn't get up off my ass and finish it (not sure if this chapter is to my liking…probably update it and make it longer) I basically just posted some quick little thing that I will be improving on in the near (very near) future….this isn't the whole first chapter….(ok you can shoot me now). Ano, any way…sumimasen. I hope you'll forgive me!

-

-

-

Gasps. Moans. Mumbled words of encouragement. Grunts. Sighs. Sound of lips against skin. Tasting Touching. A hand slips beneath cloth.

I lean into his touch, silently begging for more. He complies, pushing me roughly up against the closet door. His tongue darts out quickly to lick my ear before he takes the lobe in his mouth and nibbles on it. I bite my lip trying not to make any noise.

Why the sudden phobia for noise? Simple. Both of our parents are just down the hall eating lunch in the dinning area.

"More…a-ah, Riku."

He chuckles pulling away.

Riku's hand cups my cheek as he leans on my forehead, silver tresses falling around me. "I love you." He breathes.

It's a little disappointing that he doesn't want to continue, but understandable. Closets aren't the world's most comfortable place. I smile back at him feeling my heart flutter with warmth.

He was my first.

He is my everything.

I couldn't function without him, and he knows that.

Flinging my arms around his neck I rub our noses together in an Eskimo kiss, smiling through it all. "I love you too."

* * *

Opening the door, my blonde, spiky head pokes out around the corner to look for any employees. The coast is clear. Grabbing Riku's hand we silently slip out of the room and back down the hall. I let Riku's hand drop as we round the corner (almost falling into a fake plant), he takes the hint and moves to walk beside me.

If either of our parents caught us holding hands then they might start to wonder. That could prove to be disastrous

"I mum." I sit down at the big table with Riku beside be.

A middle –aged blonde smiles over at me from down the table. "Hi dear. I hope you washed your hands after using the bathroom." Mom goes back to talking with Riku's parents once she is satisfied with me.

That would be my mom. Bright, cheerful, and totally oblivious. At least towards her two children, me and my brother, Sora, who is currently at his friend's house.

I look to the other side of the table, toward my dad. Currently, he's too busy talking with Riku's dad to care.

A muffled cough causes Riku and I to jump in surprise. Looking across the table I see Sephiroth, Riku's brother. He's looking straight at me, a predatory glint in his eyes.

He knows.

He knows our secret, he has for a while. I'm just waiting for him to blackmail one of us.

If Riku's parents knew their favorite son was gay, they'd flip. Probably disown Riku and then call a hit man on me for being with him. Okay maybe not, they're very strict (and wealthy) Catholics; so killing their son's lover is not in their religion…at least I _hope_ it isn't.

And then there's _my_ parents…hah…don't even get me started on that. To put it nicely, if there were anything worse than hell, it would be my parents when they're angry. And I have a feeling that finding out I'm gay would defiantly give them the right to be _extremly_ angry.

Sephiroth continues to stare at me, and me only. A creepy smirk adorns his face. "How was the bathroom?" He says in a low voice.

I reach under the table to squeeze Riku's hand.

Sensing my discomfort Riku comes to my aid. "Sephiroth!" He hisses through clenched teeth. His voice is barely above a whisper, but soft enough were our parents wouldn't hear.

Sephiroths gaze moves from me to Riku, he almost looks smug. His sickening smirk widens as he eyes his brother. Both brothers lock eyes starting a heated staring contest. Sephiroth is the one to break eye contact as he looks over to his father and back to Riku, almost to say, 'You don't want me to tell him…but I can'.

Riku purses his lips and his eyes lower into slits. God, he looks like he's about to jump across the table and strangle Sephiroth…heh…that would be funny, I'd defiantly pay money to see that…but alas, our parents are here…so we cannot kill the bastard (I would contribute a few sharp pointy things at the very least).

"Riku." I rub small, comforting circles with my thumb on his hand. "Just let it go…he's just a creep by nature…"

My half brained comment seems to lighten the mood, for Riku cracks a smile and his eyes twinkle with mirth. Sephiroth on the other hand scowls and looks away angrily, all of a sudden he seems more interested in the lobster tank on the other side of the room than us.

Sighing my shoulders slump and I sink into my chair. Thank god that's over…that man just gives me the creeps…never liked him never will.

"Sumimasen…here's your food." An old lady waiter sets down a plate in front of me.

I blink once.

I blink twice.

I blink several times hoping my eyes are deceiving me. Why you ask? Well, the so-called 'Roasted Duck served with fresh garden vegetables and sauce' is defiantly NOT what I expected. There's hardly anything on the plate. In the middle sits a pathetic looking piece of duck meat, to the side are a few carrots and green beans (I hate carrots mind you) and to top it off some gravy looking crap is all on top of it…I specifically remember telling them to keep the gravy off.(1)

I look to see what everyone else ordered. Riku has a giant bowl of pasta…lucky bastard…Sephiroth has the worlds tiniest lobster (Oh! Perverted thoughts)…and our parents all ordered some kind of Tuna…..it all looks _soooo_ good.

"Cloud my boy!" My dad bellows from the end of the table. "Look sharp! You're zoning out son, go on, eat…that duck looks wonderful!" Yea…wonderful my ass…I'm going to shrivel up and die…no one can survive on such a small meal, no one!

After my dad's announcement everyone at the table turns to see why I'm not eating…damn, they're all staring at me expectantly. Smiling sheepishly I cut a piece of lamb, stick it in my mouth and chew. After that everyone goes back to eating.

Three bites later and I've finished my food…sniffling softly I gaze down at my stomach. I feel the ache of hunger and hear a faint rumbling…I HATE fancy restaurants…

-

-

-

_**(1)** Don't you hate it when you go to a fancy restaurant and their main courses are really, really tiny!_

Ok…so that's the end of that chapter…how'd you like it? Good, bad, should I even continue…….review and I'll update! Does anyone want to Beta this?

Don't forget to read the companion to this story, The Problem With Love (It's a couple years in the future and is in Sora's point of view….for those of you who haven't read it, it's hilarious…don't believe me? See for yourself).

The Problem With Love (Sora's Story)

**Summery:** Sora, a 16 year old with endless energy, takes a job for the first time. Simple...right? The only problem is poor Sora is innocent and Cute. His Coworkers are Gay and horny. What's a boy to do in a gays world? Fall in love. SXR

-

Tata!

Kingdoms Memories 

**-**

**-**


End file.
